A Musician and A Turk
by Jibrille Asahi
Summary: Tseng wants to build a new home in Midgar. When he meets the sister of his Architect he falls for her harder than expected. Please R&R. ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Sadly, I don't own FF7. -.-0 Pooh. But Anyways, I do own Mizuko so she's mine.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
  
  
She looked up at him. His green eyes shown beneath his well arranged mop of black hair. He was very attractive. A strong muscular body. He looked down at the plans she was showing him for his new condominium.  
  
"Are you the architect?" He asked.  
  
"No, I just came in lieu of my brother Sairys, he's the architect."  
  
"I see, why couldn't your brother make it?" Tseng asked, his green eyes inquisitive. He looked her up and down. She was petite, and very beautiful. She had blue eyes and black hair. He could imagine what it would be like to hold her. A curvaceous body and soft features.  
  
"He was drunk, but please, keep him as the architect, he's such an excellent one…when he's not drunk…" She paused. "Mr. Wutang, he really needs this job." She looked down, hating that she had to do this.  
  
"I'll give him a chance, so who do you work for?" He asked, with a casual smile.  
  
"I'm a musician." She said with a smile. "Why do you ask?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You just didn't seem like an architect, or a secretary." He said, matter-of-factly. "Thanks for bringing this, tell your brother this looks just fine." He escorted her to the door. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Of course, Thank you Mr. Wutang." She smiled.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" He asked placing a hand on her arm. Her skin is as soft as I thought it would be. He thought absent-mindedly.  
  
"My name is Mizuko, Mizuko Hinotori." She smiled gently. "It's been a pleasure Mr. Wutang."  
  
She kissed his cheek and walked towards the exit. He tried not to stare at the way her hips swung, slowly, gently. He failed.  
  
"Hey, Tseng, was that Mizuko Hinotori?" Came Reno's voice.  
  
Tseng nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Tseng's eyes glowed.  
  
"You don't? Dude, she's playing tonight. She's very famous, the Prez. paid about 27,000 gold to have her come play here." Reno said, chuckling.  
  
"Are you serious, I never would have thought she was that popular."  
  
"People say her songs are the most beautiful sounds in the world. She could be a millionaire but she gives away much of her money to help people less fortunate than herself. She's one of a kind Tseng man, brains, brawn, and talent. And as far as I've heard she's single." Reno smiled at Tseng. "I've got an extra ticket to the show, you wanna go with me?"  
  
Tseng nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. 


	2. The Concert of a Lifetime

Chapter 2-  
  
Mizuko shook her hung over brother. "Get up Sairys, your on the car keys!" She cried. When she had finally rolled him over; she slipped over to the door. Then got in the car and drove to the hall. She got out and went quickly backstage. Mizuko was all nerves, like she always was before a performance. Some one stood in front of her dressing room. She shook his hand.  
"Hello Mr. Shinra, I am very pleased that you would allow me to play for you." She smiled. "I have been informed that there will be a party in your building after the concert. I would be honored to attend." She smiled.  
  
"Well thank you very much for coming Miss Hinotori. It is Miss, isn't it?" Came the old man's question.  
"Yes, I am not married sir. Though this job of mine keeps me very busy." She smiled. "I feel very privileged to be performing here for all of you. This all still seems so unreal to me." She smiled gently at the President of Shinra Inc. "I must go change Mr. President, please excuse me." She slipped into the dressing room.  
Later that night at the concert, the hall was packed. Tseng sat slowly in the first row with Reno. They had been invited later in the day to the party that the President was throwing for Mizuko. They sat waiting patiently for the concert to start. She walked out wearing a blue dress with traces of silver if you saw it in the right light. She sat behind her harp, her hair was long, down to her shapely hips. She had curled it just so, the curls tickled her back.  
She began to play. Tseng was blown away. When she began to sing, he felt as if his heart was beating somewhere outside his chest. Her voice was soft, but beautiful. Suddenly the concert was over and they were giving her a standing ovation. She was beautiful, the way she smiled as they clapped. She was ecstatic as she walked back to her dressing room.  
When she arrived at the party she was met with a chorus of cheers. Mizuko smiled beautifully as the President took her arm and led her to meet the people who had attended. Finally the President brought her to Reno and Tseng.  
"Well Miss Hinotori, these are two of my best. The Turks, Tseng, and Reno." He indicated the two men.  
Reno took her hand shaking it vigorously. "Wow, I am so happy to meet you. Your music is amazing, but I am sure you get that a lot." He smiled still shaking her hand.  
She chuckled. "Thank you so much Reno." She kissed his cheek and turned to Tseng.  
He felt his breath get caught in his throat. She smiled at him. "Oh god," he paused, "I think I just saw heaven." He looked down and blushed. "Mizuko, ah. Miss Hinotori, you were amazing." He murmured. "You play so beautifully." He whispered.  
"Call me Mizuko.Tseng. Thank you very much. I have to say I certainly don't hear that very often, but thank you." She kissed his cheek, her eyes glowing beautifully. Tseng blushed deeply. "You know Tseng, I would like to see the view of the balcony would you care to show me?" She asked taking his arm.  
He led her up to the balcony. "This is the balcony, it looks out on the west side of Midgar."  
She turned to him. "Do you really think that was all I wanted?" She asked with a smile. "The President already showed me the balcony. Then he tried to stick his hand down my dress." She looked down. Tseng lifted her into his arms and kissed her. "Tseng." She murmured.  
He released her slowly. "I'm sorry, Miss Hinotori." He looked down. "I'm no better than the President."  
"Now, don't say that." She took his hand.  
He looked at her. "How can I not? Miss Hinotori."  
"You aren't a grubby old man." She nestled herself against him. "Are you?" She asked, looking into his big green eyes. She felt lost in them, the warmth, and the tenderness.  
"No, at least.I don't think so." He whispered. "You're pretty, Mizuko." He kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Tseng." She whispered.  
"Mizuko, do you want to have a drink with me tonight?" He asked.  
"I'd love that." She said.  
He held her hand gently, and they walked back into the room. "I'll leave now, and meet you downstairs." He said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded.  
She said good bye to all the people at the party. Then walked to Reno's side. "It was lovely to have met you, Reno. I'm sure I'll see you soon." She smiled.  
"Mizuko, you going with Tseng?" He asked. She nodded with a big smile.  
"I'll see you later Reno." She smiled.  
"Bye Mizuko." Reno whispered, with a smile.  
  
She met Tseng in the car garage. He slipped his arms around her. "How'd you break away from the President Mizuko?" He asked.  
"It wasn't difficult. I just told him. that I had another man to attend to. He assumed I meant my brother. I meant you." She chuckled nestling herself against his chest.  
He was surprised at how things had gone. She liked him. With no rhyme or reason, she did. No one had ever felt like this about him before, as far as he knew. She was beautiful, with gentle creamy white skin, startling blue eyes, and silky black hair. He brushed the disobedient curls our of her face. He thought that no other woman could ever be so beautiful. She smiled at him, so freely, gripped his hand so easily. As if she did not know that those hands that held hers had committed such terrible acts.  
She looked up at him. "What do you want to do? Drive together, or drive separately?" She asked gripping his hand.  
"I want to drive together. Why don't you drive your car to your home and I will follow you , then I can take you in my car to the place we'll get drinks." He kissed her forehead.  
"Okay Tseng, that sounds nice." She got in the car. He leaned in the window and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss. He got in his car and they drove to her brother's apartment. When she got out he was at her side in a few steps.  
"Would you like to change Mizuko? I'd hate for you to ruin your dress." He murmured. Then she giggled as he caressed her back. The lovely blue dress brought out her eyes so easily. He felt like he was drowning in twin pools of water.  
She kissed his cheek. "Tseng, I'll be right back." She went quickly up to her brother's apartment. Then changed and went back downstairs. He was still waiting, when he saw her his eyes lit up. She smiled at him.  
He seemed so crazy for her. She was surprised how crazy she was for him. She had watched him earlier that night, as he watched her play. He looked so enamored, his green eyes emotional. She felt a thump in her heart every time she looked at him, or thought of him. She was short, about 5'4", he was tall topping off at about 6'5". She came about up to his chest, so she had to look up to meet his gaze. She loved how handsome he was, with his big muscular arms, and his wide chest. Those cute emerald eyes, which seemed to shine just for her.  
She took his hand and walked to his car. He helped her in, opening and shutting the door. She gripped his hand once he sat down. He had a nice dark green luxury car. She assumed it was from his work. She looked up at him.  
"Tseng, I like you." She whispered. Squeezing his hand as she brought it to her lips.  
He let off the brakes in surprise, the car lurched forward. He slammed on the brakes again. Then smiled at her. "I like you too, Mizuko." He smiled. 


End file.
